A Crusaders Glory
by noble4259
Summary: When a mission to stop a Talon operation in Eichenwalde goes south, Reinhardt must fight to protect his wounded comrades and the armor of his now deceased mentor and friend. No matter the cost and be their shield to his last breath. (One shot)


**So why'd I make this? First, I wanted to take a break from RWBY and regret to say that I won't be updating A Knights redemption a warriors sorrow for a while. I'm going to take a break from it so I can recharge my love for making that story while also planning out how it ends. Secondly, I'm going to try and start updating Being Human again. I put it on hiatus and want to give it some love. The second reason why I made this, IS CAUSE I LOVE REINHARDT(He's my main tank son)! I've been waiting for his character short for a long time and love how awesome it was. So here's what I made and took inspiration from that short. Hope you enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

Reinhardt was sent with Mercy, Mcree and Pharah to investigate a spike in talon activity at Eichenwalde, assuming that they were there to take Balderich's remains and armor. Reinhardt was eager to smash the bastards who would dare try to desecrate his masters grave. What they were met with was indeed that. Dozens of Talon soldiers were trying to break down the door to take Balderich's armor, led by the Reaper.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Reaper growled at his lieutenant fiddled with the giant battering ram to break down the door.

"S-sorry, sir! This is more complicated than it looks!"

"Then just use C-4 to blow the damn thing open!" Reaper yelled and phased to grab the explosives.

As soon as Reinhardt heard this, he gripped his rocket hammer tight in anger. They would dare desecrate the final resting place of his master and dear friend?! With a mighty roar, he ordered his team to charge. Pharah took to the sky and started to bombard the enemy lines with rockets as Reinhardt marched in front of Mercy and Mcree with his barrier field active.

"You dare try to take the armor of my master and fallen friends Reaper?! I'll show you the strength of a crusader!"

"Why don't you leave before you hurt yourself old man? There's a reason why you were forced to retire!" Reaper chuckled at Reinhardt's threat.

Reinhardt's teeth ground against one another, and he wanted to crush Reaper for saying that. But he needed to be Mcree's and Mercy's shield. Mcree shot another goon with his revolver and Pharah continued to use her rockets to keep the enemies pinned. Reaper phased out of sight which worried Reinhardt, but he continued focusing on protecting his comrades.

"AAAGGGHH!" Pharah screamed as she was shot down. Reinhardt turned his head to see that she was bleeding from her side from a sniper bullet.

"Do you really think I would come here alone?" Reaper growled, and Reinhardt's shield gave out suddenly. Sombra smirked as she translocated out of sight.

"Time for you hero's to DIE!" Reaper roared as he used his death blossom. Mercy was hit multiple times before Reinhardt could shield her with his own body. He felt the shotgun shells dig into his armor and knew he needed to weather the storm. Mcree threw a flashbang at Reaper to stop his attack and shot him a few times before running over to Pharah. He ran back over to Reinhardt while carrying Pharah and Reinhardt was able to open the door without breaking it. He made sure everyone was inside before slamming the doors shut. He looked at his battered team with heavy eyes. Mercy was doing her best to repair Pharah's wound but couldn't because of her own injuries.

"We're pinned here, Reinhardt. Two of us are down, and we can't hold them all off. We need to run or get reinforcements."

Reinhardt nodded and opened his communications.

"Winston! We are pinned at Eichewalde! Talon had a larger presence than we anticipated and we need reinforcements!"

"The closest to you is Genji and Tracer. They're about thirty minutes away."

"I don't think we can last that long old friend. Mercy and Pharah are injured badly, while only Mcree and I are left standing."

"I'll try to contact the local military near Eichenwalde then! Just hold on Reinhardt!"

A massive explosion ripped the door open, and Reinhardt glared forward at the incoming enemy forces. He looked down at his team and sighed with a heavy heart.

"Jesse...I need you to take Angela and Pharah and get out of here. I will defend my master's armor until reinforcements arrive."

"Hell no man! Reinhardt, you can't take them all on!" Mcree insisted.

"There is no room for arguing! GO! NOW!" Reinhardt ordered as the Talon forces started to open fire on them. He put up his barrier field and blocked the incoming shots. Mcree grabbed Pharah and Mercy and began to run toward the back exit.

"Do you really think we'd leave the back unguarded?" Mcree had to drop Mercy and Pharah to dodge Reapers blasts as he rolled out of the way.

"You were never a good student."

"Yeah, and you were always an asshole!" Mcree retorted as he engaged in a furious gunfight with Reaper.

Reinhardt pressed forward with his barrier now reactivated, intent on crushing these honorless bastards.

"HAMMER DOWN!" Reinhardt roared, smashing his hammer into the ground and rocketing forward, crushing multiple operatives that got in his way. He felt a bullet almost pierce his armor and looked up to see Widowmaker shooting at him from a perch. He sent a fire strike at her, and she leaped out of the way. Reinhardt then smashed the side of a wall with his hammer to jam up the front of the castle so that Widowmaker couldn't shoot at him or anyone else. More and more bullets hit his armor as he swung his rocket hammer. Only a few remained, and he blocked an incoming rocket.

"GAAAHHH!" He heard Jesse scream and whipped around to see his fellow comrade on the ground without his robotic arm.

"Time to die." Reaper said coldly but was interrupted by a charging Reinhardt. He smashed right into Reaper, pinning him to the wall. The skull masked assassin coughed in pain as he felt his body be crushed by the armored crusader.

"This old dog still knows a few tricks!" He yelled and grabbed Reaper by the head, slamming him down on the ground. Or he would have if Reaper didn't phase out of his grip.

Reinhardt looked around and saw that Sombra had her gun pointed at his wounded friends. Reinhardt ran forward and swung his hammer at her. She backflipped out of the way, and Reaper reappeared. He aimed his shotguns at Reinhardt and unleashed another death blossom. Reinhardt didn't have time to bring up his barrier field, so he took the attack head on while standing in front of his comrades to prevent them from getting hurt any further.

The old crusader fell to one knee as he felt his body wracked with pain at taking so much damage. His armor was broken in multiple places, and he felt blood leaking out of several wounds.

"Looks like I get to take another name off the list. Reaper walked over to Reinhardt slowly as he threw away his empty shotguns. Reinhardt struggled to his feet and stood defiantly in front of his friends to shield them.

"I...Won't...Let you...Hurt them..." Reinhardt said raggedly as he propped himself up on his rocket hammer.

"Always the gallant Knight. Talking about glory, honor and other shit. Can I tell you something Wilhelm?" Reaper asked in a condescending voice.

"You're going to die here. And once you're dead, I'll kill the rest as well."

Reinhardt saw that Balderich's hammer was behind him and reached behind, gripping the dust-covered rocket hammer tight in his left hand.

"Live...With honor...Die with glory...I am their shield...And I...Intend to keep fighting for them...TIL MY LAST BREATH!" Reinhardt gave out a mighty battle cry as he swung the two rocket hammers at Reaper. Reaper phased out of the way and tried to blast him with his shotguns, but Reinhardt activated the rocket boosters on the hammers. He swung at high speeds that were too fast for Reaper to dodge and hit him full force with the deadly melee weapons. Reaper went down and didn't get back up, but more Talon soldiers flooded in and opened fire on Reinhardt. The mighty crusader continued to hit any opponent in his path, protecting his friends and shielding them with his own body. The enemies bullets continued to hit him, and he felt more wounds be made as they pierced his flesh. With a final swing, he knocked away what enemy soldiers were left and kneeled in front of his comrades. Reaper had phased away while Reinhardt was fighting the Talon soldiers and all that was left was Reinhardt and his team.

He took off his helmet as blood ran down his face. Reinhardt looked forward and stared at the armor of his master.

"I did it, master. I was there shield. I think...This is it for me...I took too many blows...I will see you soon...Old...Friend..." Reinhardt fell forward and closed his eyes for the last time, knowing that he would die with glory. Just as his master did for him.

Genji and Tracer had to fight through Sombra and Widowmaker. They were able to force them to retreat and saw that Reaper was with them as well. When the two entered, they were met with the sight of dozens upon dozens of Talon soldiers dead. The duo ran over to the unconscious forms of their fellow Overwatch agents that were laying in front of the old crusader armor of Balderich.

"Angela?! Angela?!" Genji held Mercy close as he tried to wake her. She started to stir and looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Genji?" She said weakly, and the ninja gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought I'd lost you, Angela. I'm sorry it took us so long to get here. The resistance outside was brutal, and once we broke through, all that was left was the corpses of the enemy and all of you. What happened?"

Mercy looked over at Reinhardt and tears started to form in her eyes. She had Genji walk her over to Reinhardt and checked his pulse. Her breath hitched as the tears began to fall.

"Angela...What happened?" Genji asked in a voice filled with anguish as he looked at Reinhardt's unmoving body.

She looked at Genji and held him tight, crying into his shoulder.

"Reinhardt was our shield. And he died for us."

After that day, Reinhardt was remembered for being the last line of defense for his comrades and for protecting the remains of one of the greatest hero's to exist in Germany. His gravestone read, _"Here lies Reinhardt Wilhelm. Champion for the people, dedicated Crusader, the pride of Overwatch and an unbreakable shield. Live with Honor, Die with glory."_


End file.
